Doushite
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Renji sempat lega saat mendengar desas-desus batalnya rencana pernikahan Rukia dengan tunangannya. Namun sempat lega bukan berarti bertahan lama. Kabar seminggu lalu tertempis juga. Rilis ulang Doushite MSS ch.6. Mind to RnR? Dimohon review konkritnya.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo — My Favorite Author :D**

**A/N :** Halo minna' ^^.

Mungkin sedikit yang tahu kalau fic OS ini merupakan re-release dari sub-chapter Mini Series of Songz yang keenam.

Kalau di MSS fic ini dimix dengan lagu Doushite-nya DBSK.

Di fic ini, judulnya masih dengan title lagu, namun syairnya di remove. Bukan apa-apa, untuk menyesuaikan saja ^^.

Dan tahukah minna bahwa fic ini adalah hasil dari tugas bahasa indonesia 'membuat cerpen'. Hasil pure-nya (tugas belum dikumpul) dengan nama tokoh benar-benar Rukia dan Renji tercinta, hehe.

Tiba-tiba jadi senang dengan mata pelajaran ini, berhubung selama ini sedikit menghindari Sang Guru yang tak begitu ramah.

Semoga Sang Guru dan minna sekalian dapat menikmati fic ini.

Happy Reading!

**DOUSHITE***

Renji sempat lega saat mendengar desas-desus batalnya rencana pernikahan Rukia dengan tunangannya. Namun sempat lega bukan berarti bertahan lama. Kabar seminggu lalu tertempis juga.

Saat Renji sedang asyik bermain dengan peralatan prakteknya, getar telpon genggamnya ia rasakan di daerah sekitar pahanya. Dengan mengumpat-ngumpat, Renji membukan telpon genggamnya.

"Hah?" ucap Renji kaget. Suaranya cukup terdengar sampai dua teman sebelahnya.

"Aku akan menikah lusa. Malam ini di Eitai, aku mau bertemu dulu denganmu," bunyi pesan itu.

Rukia ternyata benar jadi menikah. Dan itu sungguh mengejutkan Ranji, sampai-sampai pisau bedah di tangan kanannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Traaang!"

Semua mata kini memandang ke sumber suara itu. Tak terkecuali dosen pembimbing yang kini berjalan mendekati Renji.

"Telepon genggam? Di ruang praktek? Coba lihat, kau jadi tak berkonsentrasi, Abarai! Pisaumu sekarang jatuh dan akan jadi cepat tumpul!" omel dosen perempuan itu.

"Sekarang, keluarlah! Kau tak lulus praktek ini!" dosen dengan jubah putih khas dokter dan kacamata jadulnya itu menyerahkan kertas penilaian praktek bernamakan 'Renji Abarai'. Sebelumnya, ia tanda tangani kertas itu, tepatnya di atas cap merah bertuliskan 'TIDAK LULUS'.

Renji tak bergeming. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dikeluarkan dari jam pelajaran mata kuliahnya. Terlebih lagi untuk mata pelajaran praktek organ dalam, dengan dosen cerewet bak guru SMA.

Sekarang ia berdiri dan dengan langkah santainya ia berjalan keluar.

Renji berjalan di lapangan dengan sinar matahari terik di atasnya. Setelah sampai di tempat yang lebih teduh, ia kirim pesan balasan pada Rukia, "Aku akan datang."

#

Jembatan Eitai telah benar-benar sepi. Puluhan kendaraan bermotor yang dua jam lalu telah terparkir di area parkir, kini tinggal satu-dua saja. Bintang pada malam itu tidak begitu bersinar dengan cemerlangnya. Hanya satu-dua saja yang mampu menunjukkan keelokannya. Selain sinar bulan cembung, beberapa lampu jalan pun ikut bersinar menggantikan sinar bintang yang seharusnya ada.

Di ujung jembatan wisata itu, seorang pria berambut jabrik panjang dengan warna meah mencolok tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa kali ia ubah posisi bersandarnya pada pagar pembatas. Sesekali ia juga menguap tak sengaja.

Lima menit setelah uapannya yang terakhir, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil menggendong tas merah bermerek _Gucci_ tampak dari ujung jembatan yang lain. Renji mengenalnya. Wanita berhak tinggi itu adalah Rukia.

"Renji-_kun_!" sapa Rukia pada Renji saat jarak mereka kira-kira sudah tiga meter. "Kau datang terlalu cepat, Renji," kata Rukia lagi. Ia seakan tak mengakui keterlambatannya.

"Kau tak bilang akan datang jam berapa. Ternyata, tengah malam begini kau baru keluar," kata Renji dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan heran! Aku hanya tak ingin orang rumah tahu aku pergi," jawab Rukia sambil membenarkan posisi bersandar tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas.

"Renji, mengenai besok itu ...," Rukia berucap sebentar, namun ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah jari telunjuk lurus milik Renji tepat mendarat di depan bibir tipis Rukia.

"Rukia ...," Renji menatap wanita dihadapannya itu dalama-dalam dan berkata lagi, "sebelum kau bicara, aku ingin sampaikan sesuatu. Meski ini sudah terlambat, setidaknya kau harus tahu hal ini."

Rukia yang terdiam beberapa detik, sekarang bergeser ke sisi yang lain.

"Ehem, tak usah dilanjutkan. Sepertinya aku tahu yang ingin kau katakan."

Renji terbelakak sebentar. Posisinya tidak lagi bersender.

"Kenangan itu memang sangat indah, Renji. Meski tanpa status, aku bisa merasakan kau mencintaiku. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat, kau bahkan baru mau mengatakannya sekarang," ucap Rukia dengan nada meninggi. "Maafkan aku, Abarai. Aku tak mungkin memilihmu lagi," lanjutnya lagi.

Renji telah menebak kata-kata itu akan terucap malam ini. Bukan dirinya, ya, itu sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Memang bukan itu yang menjadi prioritas utamanya, hanya sekedar menciptakan kenangan terakhir sebelum temannya yang satu ini bersanding dengan pasangan yang telah dipilihnya.

"Tak masalah," ucap Renji. Ia bergidik lagi. Ia menyerap dua kata terakhir itu sebagai ucapan penghiburan darinya-untuknya.

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, selama ini yang mereka jalani adalah kenangan yang manis; bersama dalam kesenangan.

Kenangan itu seakan meluap kembali dalam ingatan Renji. Momen di mana mereka bertemu pertama kalo. Saat Rukia dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil masih mengenakan seragam khusus universitas. Ia mengenakan jubah khas anak kedokteran bergaya layaknya profesional dan menyapa Renji.

Itu tahun pertama Renji di universitas megah itu, di mana ia sempat gagal saat penyaringan di tahun sebelumnya. Dan saat Renji masih juniorlah Rukia menghampiri dan menyapa dirinya yang sendirian tanpa canggung.

"Renji, aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi ...," Rukia mengagetkan Renji, lagi. Renji yang beberapa saat berada di dunia lamunan kembali lagi pada dunia fananya.

"..., aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku tak keberatan. Aku bisa mengerti semuanya. Dan lihat!" nada bicaranya berubah, "Aku bahkan dapat mengartikan hembusan angin dan desiran sungai itu sebagai tanda ucapan selamat untukmu." Renji tampak berusaha mengubah haluan atmosfer.

"Tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Renji? Menurutku, itu tidak seperti ucapan selamat, mungkin mereka marah atas keputusan yang ku ambil," Rukia menampik perubahan atmosfer yang ditawarkan Renji. Ia bahkan menatapnya tajam sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah tegang Renji.

"Aku ... tidak marah."

"Bukan kau, tapi sungai," ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Rukia berhenti menunjuk. Namun, tatapannya tetap tak bergeming, bahkan semakin dalam dan tajam.

"Hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya menuntut kejujuran yang lebih. Jangan berbohong! Kau tahu aku akan segera menikah, dan hanya itu tanggapanmu, Renji?" ucap Rukia bergema sekitar jembatan.

"Marahlah!" batin Rukia.

Renji tampak berpikir. Ia masih terdiam. Sementara itu, suara hembusan angin malam dan desiran sungai tetap bergetar menghasilkan alunan yang menghanyutkan.

"Ia sungguh tak mengerti," batin Rukia lagi.

Rukia tampak menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia membenarkan posisi tasnya, ia genggam di tangan kiri. Sekarang ia berbalik, melangkah perlahan dan meninggalkan Renji.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak keberatan dengan keputusanmu," teriak Renji. Ia berusaha menghentikan langkah kecil Rukia.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau itu kebohongan, aku tak mau dengar. Abarai, ucapkan saja kalau kau keberatan, meski itu tak akan merubah apapun, setidaknya itu ungkapan kejujuran."

Rukia masih belum berbalik. Begitu sulit untuknya berbalik. Kecuali jika ada usaha yang lebih keras dari Renji untuk menghentikannya.

Lima langkah Rukia berjalan, namun tak ada pertanda apapun.

Meskipun demikian, Rukia tetap melangkah. Kali ini kakinya mulai bergetar. Ia melangkah perlahan seakan memberi waktu dan kesempatan pada pria di belakangnya.

Mungkin getarannya terlalu kuat sehingga Sang Pemilik Kaki sedikit goyang. Apalagi Rukia sedikit bermasalah dengan hak tingginya. Hak itu sedikit miring pada dasarnya.

"Aaah...,"

Rukia terpeleset. Hal itu membuat Renji menaruh perhatian pada wanita itu. Dua bolah mata tajam itu menatap punggung mungil Rukia dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

Rukia bertopang pada batasan jembatan. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan sepatu sialannya, mengotak-ngatik dasarnya hingga betul kembali. Namun apa yang terjadi pada tangan kirinya? Tangan mungil yang menggenggam tas besar itu memegangi batasan yang licin dan bulat.

Rukia yang berkonsentrasi dengan sepatunya tiba-tiba kehilangan pegangan tas mahalnya itu. Alhasil, tas itu jatuh.

"Byuuuur!"

"Oh, Tuhan!" teriak Rukia refleks.

Teriakan itu terdengar hampir bersamaan dengan bunyi hantaman air yang menelan tas Rukia dengan sempurna. Tas yang semula lenyap, sekarang mengambang, mengambang semakin jauh terseret arus sungai yang tak pernah henti.

Rukia hanya memandang kepergian tasnya itu dengan sungut-sungut pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, seakan mengulang getaran yang sama, suara hantaman airu itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sosok pria berambut merah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai dingin itu.

Pria itu tampak mengejar sesuatu—merah mengambang. Butuh setangah menit untuknya dapat menggapai benda tersebut.

"Oh, Tuhan! Renji, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tas yang menjadi objek sasaran hilang. Tak terlihat apapun di permukaan, termasuk juga Renji yang hilang entah ke mana. Sekarang hanya ada hembusan angin yang menguatkan gelombang dan ombak-ombak kecil sungai.

Menjelang satu menit, gelembung-gelembung oksigen yang sedari tadi dicari-cari Rukia akhirnya unjuk diri. Tanda kehidupan itu benar-benar melegakan hati Sang Putri Jembatan.

Renji menunjukkan dirinya ke permukaan. Dengan tas Rukia di tangan kirinya, ia berenang ke tepian.

Rukia pin menyusul turun ke tepi sungai. Ia lepas sepatunya guna mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, aku dapat tasnya," teriak Renji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya.

Rukia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Renji tampak mempedulikan kata yang terucap oleh Renji. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan bajunya yang menjadi ikutan basah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat, Renji-_kun_!"

"Ini. Mungkin isi tasnya tak selamat. Tapi ..., setidaknya ada dua hal yang dapat disimpulkan," kata Renji sambil menyentuh bahu kanan Rukia. "Yang pertama, tas mahal ini tidak jadi hanyut. Yang kedua ...," Renji berbisik, "... ini membuktikan kalau aku sama sekali tak ingin melihat kau bersedih."

Rukia sambil memeluk tas merah kesayangannya, ia mematung tak bergeming mendengar ucapan manis yang terucap dari bibir basah Renji.

"Apapun perasaanku padamu, jika kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, itu tak akan pernah jadi masalah. Percayalah! Aku berkata jujur," Renji mengungkapkan isi hatinya sekali lagi. "Jangan tanya lagi kenapa aku tak berkata jujur, karena semua yang kukatakan sudah sangat jujur dari hatiku. Sekarang, pulanglah. Aku pasti akan datang ke acaramu," Renji meyakinkan Rukia sekali lagi.

Isak tangis Rukia terdengar pelan. Namun air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir perlahan membasuh kulit pipi Rukia sama sekali tak merusak suasana.

"Terima kasih, Renji-_kun_! Kau benar-benar 'teman' terbaikku," ucapan terima kasih Rukia menandai kepuasaannya terhadap satu kejujuran yang tulus. Tangisan kebahagian seorang Rukia menghiasi malam menjelang hari pernikahannya. Dan dengan restu sahabatnya—bahkan orang yang mengaku mencintainya ini—ia akan menjalankan pernikahan itu dengan segala kelegaan hati.

**~OWARI~**

***Mengapa**

**A/N :** Beberapa alasan penggunaan judul 'Mengapa' :

**Mengapa** takdir seperti ini? #Renji

**Mengapa** kau memilihnya? #Renji

**Mengapa** kau tak berbalik? #Renji

**Mengapa** kau tak menahanku? #Rukia

**Mengapa** kau tak jujur? #Rukia

**Mengapa** baru kau bilang sekarang? #Rukia

**Mengapa** kau tak marah? #Rukia

**Mengapa** kau tak mempercayai perkataanku? #Renji

Jangan lagi tanya **mengapa**! #Renji

Jadi, baguskah? Pendek ya?

Sengaja, supaya mistakes nggak menonjol. Lagipula saya nggak begitu suka fic panjang. #Plak.

Min-min, saya minta koreksi konkritnya ya (kalau bisa).

Kalau ada typo, tell me yang mana.

EYD sudah diusahakan yang terbaik, tapi pasti ada mistakes.

Koreksinya ya.

Something weird, tell me again.

**Sekonkrit-konkritnya** lah #tapibukanflame. Hehe.

Revi minna-revi.

Sebelumnya, thankies alot ^^.


End file.
